


Primo Bacio

by jokerxpoker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal speak Lithuanian, Images, Lithuania - Freeform, M/M, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Travel, Vacation, i can't write, idk - Freeform, maybe I will continued it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpoker/pseuds/jokerxpoker
Summary: I'm a quick writer and I don't use much imagery, but I love to make my daydreams come true. So here it is.Hannibal and Will go to Lithuania !P.S. If you are writing and would like to include some Lithuanian or have any questions about it, message me!





	

**Author's Note:**

> What I noticed in many works that there is Lithuanian spoken but it's mostly super cringey and wrong, so if you're writing feel free to ask me anytime, I will be glad to answer. Also If you didn't get it yet I'm a native speaker in Lithuanian. I'm trying to improve my writing in English, so don't hate ;) Hope you enjoy this Primo Bacio (First Kiss) p.s all Lithuanian words will be translated in the end notes.

Hannibal hasn't been to visit his home in a long time. Although Lithuania brought up sad memories it was a beautiful place were he grew up with Misha before she was stolen away from him... But Hannibal did not want to dwell on the sad memories and wanted to create new ones with his friend will- who he found fascinating in every aspect. He booked a flight in first class for two of them to Lithuania, it would take them around 15 hours to get there and 2 more hours by car to the castle he lived at, which by the time the got there would be renovated to his design. Hannibal got up from his desk and decided he would pay will a visit to surprise him with his unexpected trip.

Will heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone at this time, his dogs all were basking at the entrance. He whistled and and the house fell silent, he opened the door and to his surprise it was Hannibal.

"Hello Will may I come in?" - asked Hannibal.

"Yes sure, it just so unexpected"

"No worries I wont stay long, but I do have something to tell which I wanted to do in person" - will's heart skipped a beat, could the doctor be finally confessing to him? If so will would waste no time for he was in love with him from the moment he saw him. The doctor captivated him, he was perfect in every aspect; handsome, tall, and very very intelligent. Furthermore he smelled so good, of old whiskey and lilies mixed with a scent of addictive masculinity that flowed in the air. "Yes what is it?" - will asked blushing on the inside, he didn't know that Hannibal could see it too.

"I bought two plane tickets to Lithuania for a week and I would love to if you came with me..." - Will did not expected this. Lithuania was so far away and he had so many responsibilities here but the fact that he would be privately alone with Hannibal almost made him faint.

"Um.. this is so unexpected.. I don't know what to say.." Will's lips quivered as tried to remember how to speak.

"Just say yes, it is all I need" 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬

The flight took about 15 hours, and they were still no where near Hannibal's mansion. As he stepped out of the plane, the fresh wind of full Autumn hit him in the face, Will pulled his scarf closer to his neck to protect him from the cold that was yet to come.

"I find Lithuania most beautiful in the Autumn" - said Hannibal. The two of them stepped out of the airport and were picked by a chauffeur that Hannibal spoke Lithuanian to.

"Ar mes galim pravažiuoti pro miesta, norečiau parodyti savo draugui senamiesti(1)" - Said Hannibal, as the chauffeur just nodded. They drove through a beautiful city filled with 

 

golden colors that Autumn painted every year, as they continued their journey Hannibal spoke of the churches and the history of the Lithuanian capital - Vilnius. 

It took them approximately two more hours to get to the place where Hannibal lived. The estate was massive, beautiful black gates and a castle at the very heart of Laukuva.

By the time they already arrived it was nighttime and the full moon was at it's peak in the sky. Everything looked so mysterious and beautiful, it all looked according to what Hannibal would want. Darkness mixed with refined decor. 

"Hannibal, this is all so beautiful, I'm so glad I agreed to Lithuania" - Hannibal smirked.

" It's all the beginning of erasing sad memories with new ones that complete the masterpiece of self" - Said Hannibal looking up the moon. 

Will was not sure what he meant by that, but he knew that this trip would be unforgettable.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, maybe, who knows. Your kudos give me motivation and your comments inspire me!
> 
> (1) - Could we drive through the city, I would like to show my friend the old town (Vilnius).


End file.
